Together again!
by Lorrany
Summary: Everything changes with the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha,,,,


A little boy was sitting on the stairs of the trees and pá enjoyed staying there.

Suddenly another younger boy holding a ball is approaching.

-Yusuke wants to play with me, lifting the ball he asks, smiling.

He shakes his head without even looking at the boy.

The boy throws the ball at his head with much greater força.O rises and looks furious.

-What do you think you're doing? Super-he asks angrily putting his hand on the head where the ball-acertara. That hurts! He said, still furious.

The boy's eyes filled with tears.

-I just wanted to play with you ... he said, with tears already on his little face.

The bigger boy sits back and looks at his hands.

-Maybe ... later ...-he said finally.

The boy sits alongside his brother drying your face.

-You know that little boy ... it vents to the older brother. - ... I am very lonely, and ... he looks at his brother who was not there for him. - Never mind ... defeated says getting up and leaving.

Yusuke watches his little brother from desapontado.Não care much for what the younger brother told him, he never liked to talk to him.

Yuuto comes home and sees his mother writing see him she gets up and walks toward him.

-Any problems?-She asked putting his hand on his back.

The boy looks at his mother unable to hide her face was tearful.

-Yusuke does not play with me! He said, wiping his face again.

-I'll talk to him when he chegar.-she takes the little boy in colo.-What do not we eat something?-Asked ele.O boy nods.

LATER ...

Yusuke comes home in the early afternoon, he just wanted something to eat and sleep, but was stopped by the mother when you try to enter the kitchen.

Mother, I can pass please?-He asks gently.

Sakura crossed her arms.

-Yuuto told you yelled at him right? He asks, staring at the floor.

-Maybe you could not at least once to play with him?-She asked putting his hand on chin-dele. He only has three years Yusuke ...

The boy looks at his mother with a look of defeat.

Okay, Mother, he said smiling at her.

ROOM FOR Yuuto ...

The boy was sitting on his bed, looked out é he hears knocking at the door.

-Come-says still looking out the window.

Yusuke goes silent and sits next to the little brother.

-Sorry I did not play ball with you ... Yuuto, he said with a voice of repentance. - ... It's just that ... I do not know to be a good older brother know?

The boy looks at his brother smiling.

Yeah bro-forgiven!-It extends the Hand-You are certainly the best brother of all.

Yusuke accepts the handshake and for a minute he saw his little brother as a little boy and unbearable, but as a friend who knew I would never have another like it.

They talked until the night knew the other better.

Children-dinner is ready.

They heard screaming sakura downstairs of the house.

Let's brother-Yuuto said rising running toward the door.

When the boys arrived sakura could see that the boys were increasingly looking like the had the same hair sasuke ... just like without even a hint of unruly hair out of also the same color black, the only thing different was that he had green eyes like those of was also identical to the older brother only father's hair and color except for his mother's eyes.

-Mommy!-Called is startled to see that the boy pulled her braços. It will not make my plate? - The boy jumped like crazy.

-Sure, of course! She said, leading to a chair. - Sorry if I was traveling in my thoughts.

She will sit down and take a dish to his son.

-Yeah forgiven Mom!, He says when she delivers her food dish.

Yusuke was eating at silê takes his plate and sits between the two.

And then ...-Yusuke starts-sakura-How was your day?

The boy chews and then speaks.

-Mother was quiet, he said the mother quietly leaving a piece of meat with a fork and faca.-Thanks for asking about yours-He asks uninterested.

-Was-good filho. she said without looking at him.

Mom-She looks at Yuuto. - We could walk tomorrow? All of us?-He completes his sentence.

Yusuke's mother looks at també turns to him.

-Let? She asked for it.

Yusuke looks at his brother who was esperanç he turns his gaze to the mother, smiling.

-Says-bieberrfan sure happy.

After dinner Sakura climbed the stairs with her two children on either side of the room in abraç Yuuto she Poe in bed.

Good-night, she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-Good-noite. says Yusuke on the bedroom door.

Good-night, he says the two and turns aside to sleep.

Sakura closes the door and go with Yusuke for your lies but your mother tell you something he asks.

Mother ... why Daddy was never with us?

Every day the boy asked something about his father to the mother when she went sits on the bed (as he did every day) and look at his son with a smirk on his face.

Son-...-she gets her father decided to leave ... because ..., it diverts his eyes from the child to the moon.

The boy sits right next to the mother.

-Why, he asks, still looking for the mother.

-Because your father thinks only of revenge ... said, still staring at the moon.

-Does that mean he likes me or Yuuto?-He asked hoarsely.

She looks at him quickly.

No of course not, son!, She pushes him to lie down again two loves you so much she kisses his forehead.

-He's coming back?-Boy asks hopefully.

Sakura was arranging the deck of pé.Ela son looks at him smiling.

-If you're saying-she said, smiling.

The boy smiled too.

-Good night-he says

-Good-noite. she said putting her hand in her hair last rebel-dele. Sleep well.

You também.Há-back and when Dad will teach you to play with Yuuto! he said staring at the ceiling of his room.

Sakura smiled at her son and left the aviation forlorn smile with which the child that Sasuke never return to her or her children because she was too blind to see that she and the children needed him.

She walks up to her room sits and looks out the window.

How do you think she misses Sasuke finally and lies, and then was already asleep.

EVEN THAT NIGHT ...

A stranger walked casually through the city that was home again he thought walking around always looking particularly looking for a home until you live here there ão sakura?

Sasuke looks at the house where the girl of his dreams lived, is too simple to think about analyzing the house.

I'm still looking back I was thinking smiling excited thinking about what I would say to her when she first saw him vez.E wondered what she will say when he sees it.

He then decided to climb a big tree and fall asleep right there, really wanted the sun came out just because he wanted to talk to your amada.Não Before long he was asleep.

-I said back-sleeping quietly.

Continued ...


End file.
